Struggle for Dominance
by tyl ashke
Summary: Ichigo and his Hollow have a match and the winner is rewarded. ShiroIchi. Potential DUB-CON, slight BDSM, dirty talk.


A/N: Written for the springkink prompt, 14th Feb Bleach, Hichigo/Ichigo: Struggle for dominance - "This way I'm the king."

Warnings: Potentially DUB-CON. Slight BDSM. Dirty talk. Ichigo is assumed to be legal (I claim emancipated minor status.) Please do not read if you do not like it.

* * *

**Struggle for Dominance**

"Hollow, where the hell are you?"

Ichigo shouted at the blue sky, standing firmly on one of the ubiquitous grey skyscrapers that made up his inner world.

"Oi, Hollow. Stop hiding and come out. We still have a fight to settle."

Still silence and no Hollow. Ichigo looked around, wondering if his Hollow was doing it on purpose. Training with Hiyori had not succeeded in lengthening the amount of time he could hold his mask significantly. It still remained a pitiful few seconds.

More frustrated than anything else – the power difference between a masked vizard and a vizard without his mask was huge – the substitute had decided to return to his inner world. Ichigo knew that communication between Shinigami and Zanpakuto spirit was the key to achieving bankai and wondered if something similar would help in maintaining his mask for a longer period of time.

He was not expecting the Hollow to chat with him, in fact, he wanted to battle with his Hollow. It was training and a good way to get to know it better. Hell, even Zangetsu had challenged him, but he had not been expecting his Hollow to bail on him, not after the whole king and horse argument it had come out with during their previous battle. He had not expected his Hollow to be a coward.

He heard the distinctive sneer behind him and raised Zangetsu to block the blow he had expected.

"I'm no coward, King." The Hollow spoke, his last word a menacing threat, as if he could snatch the title back at any moment, pushing forward at Ichigo with his blade.

"What took you so long then, oh horse and mind-reader?" The orange-haired teen taunted, wondering if provocation was the only way of getting anything from the Hollow.

"Well, I think the answer's pretty straightforward." The Hollow replied, unexpectedly calm as he put away the blade in his hands. "What do I get out of this? You get to become stronger by beating me down and go rescue your princess. Even if you lose, you still get something. What about me?"

"Has it occurred to you already that I'm still stuck here if I win? If you lose while saving the princess, I still have to save both our asses, so it doesn't really matter to me if you fight me now, _unless_…"

The biting tone was obvious to Ichigo. It was what he expected, yet the Hollow had left him with an open alternative. "Unless what?" He asked. He was interested to know what the Hollow wanted; there was nothing much that he could really offer it.

"Unless I get a reward for winning, of course. By reward, I mean getting the opportunity to do anything I want with you, aside from taking over your body and banishing you to this world, of course."

The Hollow grinned at him, licking its lips and Ichigo shuddered unconsciously. _'It wants me, but for what?'_ "What do you want with me?" He asked, voicing his thoughts.

"I'm not going to tell you. Even if you're my king, you only have my abilities. My thoughts are mine and only for me to know." The Hollow grinned, taking pleasure in his malicious teasing. "I'm gonna give you ten seconds to decide, else I'm off."

Without a further moment of thought, Ichigo replied, "Fine, but you won't be getting your chance anyway." He was sure there was nothing much the Hollow could really do to him, especially not if he won.

"At your pleasure then, my King." The Hollow sneered, bowing mockingly. The moment he straightened his back, Ichigo caught sight of golden eyes shining with anticipated pleasure as it shouted, "Bankai!"

Responding immediately, Ichigo took hold of Zangetsu and held it in front of him. "Bankai!"

Even before the clouds of dust and reiatsu cleared, Ichigo sensed the Hollow coming. He parried the first blow then darted into the air, where he could see more clearly.

"Getsuga Tensho!" The black arc of destructive energy missed the incoming Hollow as he expected, and their blades met with a metallic clang, the Hollow cackling with laughter.

"If you remember, King, I came out with that first. Getsuga Tensho!" The red-edged, white blast at point blank range did not come as a surprise to Ichigo, who swiftly dodged it, darting upwards.

He heard the Hollow's maniacal laughter pursuing him and suddenly turned in mid-air, plunging downwards, using the momentum to build up the force behind his blade. He met the Hollow's blade squarely, the Hollow yielding nothing to him.

Their blades met countless times as they wove around the buildings, darted in the blue sky. Flashes of white and black arced through the sky, even as metallic clangs could be heard. It was all about speed, and brutality.

Part of his sleeve had been caught in one of the Hollow's point-blank attacks and there was a long cut on his leg. The Hollow had a slash on his left arm in exchange for that. It seemed as though he was matching his Hollow blow for blow, yet his Hollow did not seem to be bothered in the least.

As time passed, the expression on his face only became more serious. In stark contrast, the Hollow was grinning perpetually, with cackles bursting from his mouth intermittently.

When it seemed that the Hollow was finally slowing down slightly, Ichigo summoned the remainder of his strength and attacked. Calling a Getsuga Tensho at point-blank range, he anticipated the direction it would move and moved in for an attack.

To his surprise, the Hollow parried it easily. "Is that all you have, King?"

He growled at the sarcastic comment and came at the Hollow again, only to have his blade blocked easily.

"Well King, if that's all you can do, forget about saving the princess."

"Fuck you."

"I don't think so." The Hollow teased, sticking out its tongue, before turning on the offensive.

Surprised at how much energy his Hollow still had, Ichigo found himself on the defensive from the Hollow's relentless blows. Despite all his training however, the seeming indefatigable Hollow slowly wore down his endurance and before he knew it, the Hollow had knocked Zangetsu from his hands and pressed its blade to his neck.

"So King, do you yield?" It smirked.

"What do you want from me?" Ichigo growled, irritated that his Hollow still had the upper hand, despite having defeated it before.

"I only want you." Before he could even think about what it meant, he felt cool metal against his skin and found himself standing in just his fundoshi, tattered remains of his uniform all over the concrete. He blushed.

An instant later, he found cool lips pressed against his. Caught off guard, he remained unresponsive, until he realised it was the Hollow, then pushed the albino away firmly. "Go fuck yourself."

"Could it be that my king isn't going to keep his word?" The Hollow asked, grinning, even while the golden eyes flashed dangerously. "In that case, I don't have to keep my word, do I?" Raising the thin blade, he sliced through one side of the fundoshi, before tapping the flat side of the blade against Ichigo's firm ass.

Ichigo yelped in surprise before shivering at the feeling of the cool metal against his warm skin. "Fuck you."

"It seems you do really want to be fucked. That's what I had in mind, King." As soon as he completed the sentence, he pressed his lips against the soft, warm pink ones of the master and was pleased at the response.

Opening his mouth slightly, the Hollow allowed his tongue to probe at Ichigo's mouth and was not surprised when it slowly opened. He still had the blade on his master's ass. Eagerly, he explored the warm cavity and was rewarded when Ichigo's tongue did the same.

They battled for dominance in the connecting warmth and only pulled apart after some time – it was a tie. "Well, King, it looks like you're enjoying this."

Ichigo blushed a brilliant red as the Hollow felt him up – he was hard already – then decided to take the initiative, hoping to outsmart the Hollow. He leaned in to kiss the Hollow again, and reached out to coop a feel of the Hollow's arousal that he had felt pressing against him.

He however, forgot about the blade until it came down firmly on his ass again. "This is what I want to do to you, King, so you'll be listening to my instructions, even though you seem so eager. Now, I want you to suck on your fingers."

Cheeks still red as the Hollow leered at him – it was still fully dressed – the orange-haired Shinigami placed a finger in his mouth and sucked on it. As he did the same to another two fingers, he felt the Hollow rub and pinch his nipples, murmuring into his ears at the same time. "It's too bad there isn't a mirror here now, else you'll be able to see how much of a slut you are."

Before he could start on a fourth finger, he heard the Hollow, sarcastic as ever. "That's enough. Now, suck on those three fingers altogether, or you'll definitely regret it later. Now, prepare yourself."

He watched as a puzzled look appeared in his master's eyes. "King, that means you stick them up your asshole, like a whore." He cackled again at the look of surprise on Ichigo's face, before tapping the blade against the firm ass yet again.

It was incredibly hot and cute, the way his master did himself. He watched while Ichigo winced at first as his first finger entered, before relaxing as the finger wriggled around to make space for the second. It was only after the second finger entered and moved around that he heard the gasp of pleasure.

When Ichigo moaned in pleasure again, he had enough. "Third finger in now," he threatened, before he grabbed the hand with three fingers inserted and moved it in and out several times. Satisfied, he unfastened his hakama and withdrew his leaking arousal.

In a swift motion, he pulled out the fingers, positioned himself at the entrance then buried himself to the hilt. Releasing the blade, he wrapped his fingers over his master's arousal, with his other hand on a slender shoulder for support.

After a moment, he started moving. Ichigo's moans were music to his ears; it seemed that he was begging to be screwed. As he thrust and stroked, the moans got louder and that got him harder and he increased his speed – it was an endless cycle.

"Fuck! I'm coming!" Stimulated in front and behind, Ichigo felt only pleasure and it built up quickly, overwhelming his senses. He was sure he had never climaxed so hard before on his own; the multiple white streaks over his chest were evidence of this.

The Hollow's "Fuck yeah!" was sufficient to tell him that it was done as well. What he had not expected was the sarcastic whisper in his ear after that.

"This way, I'm the King, and you're my horse. I sure had fun, King."

Sated with pleasure, Ichigo watched as his Hollow vanished into thin air. The mocking farewell still rang in his ears when he realised that he had in fact been ridden like a horse.

Back in his body, the orange-haired substitute grimaced at the wetness in his briefs as he got off his bed, where he had been sitting when he delved into his inner world.

'_I swear I'll beat you someday and be the King.'_

'_Hahaha. You can try again any time, King.'_


End file.
